<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty by Roryfinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973711">Pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryfinn/pseuds/Roryfinn'>Roryfinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Healthy Coping Mechanisms, Let them be, M/M, Soft Boys, Soft Bucky Barnes, TLC, pure fluff, self love, the fact that that’s not a tag concerns me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryfinn/pseuds/Roryfinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time he felt down he felt he needed a little bit of TLC. By that, he means making himself feel pretty. </p><p>Or: Bucky likes to feel pretty, sue him, at least it works</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I loved writing this so I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky has his bad days sure. Don’t we all. He went through his various coping mechanisms, good and bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the bad ones the team shut down. Apparently, it wasn’t good to overwork yourself, but that's beside the point. (Bucky still argues that he is superhuman and can’t overwork himself.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually one will work. Hopefully, the one that worked was a good one. And Bucky’s was good. Healthy. Safe. The only thing was it was embarrassing. Every time he felt down he felt he needed a little bit of TLC. By that, he means making himself feel pretty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s so embarrassing. What if the team found out? It would be a disaster. Absolutely horrid. And Steve, he could never know. He would never live it down. Well, Stevie wouldn’t make fun of him but he definitely would think of him the same. Sam, on the other hand, would a hundred per cent make fun of him. Even when he’s dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it worked. So when days like today rolled around. When all he wanted to do was scratch his skin off(the team shut that mechanism down pretty fast too), pretty was the only thing on his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he did was head to the bathroom for a tea light bath. Call him corny but whatever. It worked so who cares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning the water on, he waited for the bath to fill. He lit all the candles, added the bath salts and bubbles. He made himself comfortable and sank into the warm bath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty.”</span>
</p><p>He smiled to himself and started to relax into his bath. Sinking down into the water until his head was the only thing above. </p><p>
  <span>Soon though the water started to get cold. So next was the comfy clothes and skincare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and got out of his now lukewarm bath. He gently patted his skin with the towel, grabbed his favourite shirt and sweatpants. They made him feel comfortable and really good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way back to the bathroom and grabbed his face scrub, exfoliant, and moisturizer out of his medicine cabinet. Quickly throwing his hair up in a half knot. He began his routine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleaned his skin first. Prepping it. Then he exfoliated. His face always feels tingly after. He loves the feeling but would never tell. Next, he used his eye cream. Nat always asks him how he never has bags. He always says he sleeps good but she knows that’s not the truth. Lastly, he moisturized. Steve always commented on his face being really soft, Bucky always shrugged it off. Steve never questioned it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty.” Call him cliche but he likes to feel good. Sue him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Bucky's skincare routine he always did his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided on half up half down double french braids ending in pigtail buns. He had gotten good at doing his hair after helping Nat before she went undercover. Clint was better at the makeup. He was done quickly. His mouth turned up slightly. He liked his hair. A lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He headed to his room and began to string his fairy lights around the room. He loved the look. It made him feel really calm. And yeah pretty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made himself a cup of some of the tea Stephen gave him. He loved the doctor's tea. It was very calming. Plus it tasted amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down on his bed and grabbed a book from his nightstand. He sighed, content. He loved this feeling of complete serenity and tranquil-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck! I’m back from the mission!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Welp. There went the tranquillity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve walked into Bucky’s room. He smiled to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Stevie.” Bucky was more than embarrassed. His whole face turned red. He looked at his bed sheets like they were the most interesting thing at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is adorable Buck. I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky perked his head up at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Is that tea? I love tea. Do you have any more?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nodded and went to go make his friend a cup. Steve sat on his boyfriend's bed and waited for him to come back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stevie you don’t have to pretend for me. I know this is embarrassing. I just like to feel pretty when I don’t feel…right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw Bucky, it’s not embarrassing. It’s adorable. Very pretty indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this why your skin is so soft. Because if it is, don’t stop, it's amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s soft smile was everything to Bucky. It made his world go round. He couldn’t help but kiss it whilst it was on his face. Steve melted into the kiss, his hands falling to his lovers waist. The kiss was sweet and chaste. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, jerk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, punk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sat back down on his bed and handed the cup of tea to Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you do your hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked up and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow Buck. You're pretty good at that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my favorite way to have it. I help Nat before she goes undercover. Her hair is thicker than mine so it’s a bit harder to do intricate stuff like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so pretty.” Steve brushed a strand behind Bucky’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss ass.” Bucky leaned in and kissed him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve would never tell but he loved their soft moments like this. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky mumbled against his lips, “I’m trying to read here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve chuckled and pulled back. “Could you read to me please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like old times. Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve cuddled up next to Bucky while he read to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky still won’t tell Sam. He still won’t let him live it down. That doesn’t mean that Steve and Nat don’t join him on his ‘pretty’ days. Nat and Bucky paint each other’s nails while Steve does their hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their new favorite days are ‘pretty’ days.  And maybe Sam does know. Maybe the whole team knows but they won’t say anything. Their just happy that Bucky’s happy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always comments, kudos and prompts are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>